The Forbidden Blonde
by Nalu User
Summary: Natsu is a warrior-in-training on an island that's been in his family for twenty generations. One day while out, he sees a blonde haired beauty. But other people weren't allowed on the island. What will Natsu do?
1. Meeting the blonde

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been stressed with school and shit. This story also has some OC's in it I created with my best friend. So enjoy! :) P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail. All credit goes to the amazing Hiro Mashima :D **

Natsu sighed as he walked around the island that him and his family lived on. No one was suppose to find the island because it had been a warrior island in his family for twenty generations. He was a warrior-in-training, being trained by his dad, Haru. Haru looked at him. "Son, go out and find us something for dinner."  
>Natsu sighed, but nodded. "Yes, dad." His mother, Charlotte looked at him and smiled sweetly.<br>"Be careful, sweetheart~!" Natsu sighed, blushing lightly at how embarrassing his mom was.  
>"Alright, alright. God, mom, I'm training to be a warrior. I can handle a little hunting job-" He was cut off when Charlotte smacked his arm.<br>"You can never be too careful!" Natsu winced at being smacked.  
>"Okay. Damn..." He quickly left before he said something that would get him hit again. He walked through the forest, going to the best hunting spot. He stopped in his tracks when he heard something.<br>He quickly started running toward the noise, but slowed down as he approached it. Not know what it was going to be, he took caution and kneeled behind a tree, looking out at the beach.  
>His eyes widened at a gorgeous blonde haired girl with big, chocolate brown eyes. He blushed at how cute she was, watching her as she slowly stood up. He noticed a wrecked ship on the shore and figured she must have ship wrecked. He swallowed, unsure of what to do since no one was suppose to be on the island. He started thinking, trying not to panic. <em><br>Okay. What should I do? There's no way in hell I can take her back to camp. Should I... kill her? No! No, I will not kill her. But what should I do~? Holy fuck! This has never happened before. W-What if she's here to kill us? Or force us out? Or-"  
><em>His thoughts were interrupted when the blonde haired beauty suddenly showed up in front of him. He jumped back and pointed his spear at her.  
>"G-Get away from me!"<br>The blonde haired girl blinked and swallowed, slowly kneeling down to get on her knees. "I-I'm not gonna hurt you." She said softly.  
>He swallowed, feeling warmth and comfort from her angel voice. "W...Who are you?"<br>She looked at him and smiled gently. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia."


	2. Talking to Lucy

**Hey, guys! I hope you guys are liking this story. Be sure to leave comments. Love you guys! :D**

Natsu blinked, blushing lightly at how beautiful her name was. He'd always liked the name Lucy. He cleared his throat. "I-I'm Natsu."

Lucy smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, Natsu." He smiled, blushing lightly. He liked the way she said his name, the way it just rolled off her tongue.

He suddenly started getting certain... thoughts in his head. Her saying his name repeatedly, "Natsu~! Natsu~!" He blushed deeper than an apple, trying to fight off the nose bleed.

Lucy blinked, wondering why he was blushing. "Um... Natsu? You okay?" He blinked, her voice snapping him out of his racy thoughts. He nodded,

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." She blinked, not believing him but still nodded.

"Okay. So, um, where exactly am I?" He sighed, not knowing if he should tell her or not. He had a feeling he could trust her, but his dad would most likely kill him. He swallowed.

"Um, well... I can't really... tell you?" He said slowly, as if seeing that would be good enough. She blinked, confused.

"Eh? Why not?" He cursed himself for thinking that would work.

"I just... can't. My dad would kill me. And Mavis knows what my mom would do." Lucy blinked and nodded.

"Okay, well, what the hell am I suppose to do, then? My boat is in pieces, I'm god knows how many miles away from any other kind of land."

Natsu huffed, obviously getting frustrated withe the situation. "I don't know! I'm not a miracle worker!" Lucy blinked and scoffed.

"Well, someone has an attitude." Natsu narrowed his eyes playfully.

"I do not have an attitude! I'm just frustrated with this." He sighed, rubbing his temples. He blinked as an idea came to his head.

"I got it!"

**Yes, I'm evil. Not telling you guys what Natsu's idea was *smirks evilly* you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Dad!

**Hey, guys! So, this is the most I've ever done on a story before. I'm liking it, so I hope you guys are too. Please leave a review if you don't care :) Enjoy~!  
><strong>  
>Natsu smiled brightly, finally figuring out what he'll do with her. He looked at her. "Well, Lucy, I can't take you to where I live."<p>

Lucy blinked, confused. "Eh? And why not?" Natsu sighed, knowing if his parents ever found out he told someone he'd get his ass whooped into the next century.

"Well," he began with a sigh. "My family has lived on this island for twenty generations..." Lucy blinked, eyes widening slightly.

"T-Twenty generations? Holy shit. Why?" He looked at her, swallowing.

"In simple terms, it's a warrior island. All the men in my family train to become warriors. They start training by their father, or the male guardian over them, at the age of ten. But, the thing is..." Lucy blinked.

"The thing is... what?" Natsu swallowed.

"No one except my family is allowed on the island. They're usually put to death." Lucy's eyes widened.

"What?! So I'm gonna be murdered?! Get me the fuck off this island! I'm too young to die!" Natsu blinked and firmly, yet gently, grabbed her shoulders.

"Oi, don't worry about it. I won't let them kill you, Luce." Lucy blinked and blushed light at the nickname and his hold on her, finding a strange warmth and feeling of safety from him. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I trust you." Natsu smiled softly, blushing lightly as those words made his heart clench with happiness.

"Good. So, I'll take you to our old base. We moved to a new one about five months ago. No one ever goes there anymore, so you'll be safe there." Lucy smiled, nodding.

"Okay. But... what will I do for food? I can't hunt or anything." She said starting to lose hope again. Natsu smiled at her, making her heart pound.

"Don't worry. I told you that I'll take care of you. I'll teach you what you need to know in order to survive here." Lucy blushed, smiling.

"Thank you, Natsu. That means a lot to me." He smiled, blushing lightly.

"You don't have to thank me, Luce." They both leaned into each other slightly, about to kiss when Haru popped out of a bush.

"Natsu, have you got a-" He stopped when he saw Lucy, his eyes wide. Natsu blinked and pulled away, eyes wide as well.

"D-Dad!" Haru looked at Lucy and narrowed his eyes, knowing she wasn't from their island.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forgot to leave a comment :)**


	4. Please, dad!

_Kon'nichiwa! Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I just had midterms and with the holidays I've been busy. So, hopefully I'll be able to keep updating every weekend. Hope you guys like this chapter! Be sure to comment and leave a review :D_

"D-Dad!" Natsu said in complete shock to see his father. Haru growled lowly at Lucy, making her swallow and take a step back. She smiled slightly, hoping that'd make a difference on Haru somehow.

"H-Hello there, sir." Haru didn't say anything, still narrowing his eyes at her. He lunged toward her with his spear in hand. Natsu quickly got in front of her.

"No, dad!" Haru stopped when Natsu got in front of her. "She's not going to hurt us, dad." Natsu continued. "We can trust her." Haru scoffed, looking at him.

"How do you know that? She could be here to kill us, Natsu! I can't believe you'd even think this would be okay!" Natsu honestly didn't know why he was so protective over her in the first place. Because he'd usually never let anyone live who stepped foot on their island. He just felt... a connection with Lucy. Like he could trust her and tell her anything.

"Just because I know, dad. I know we can trust her, okay? She won't hurt us. You know I wouldn't do anything that put our tribe in danger." Haru sighed.

"But I don't know we can trust her, son. And I'm the leader of our tribe. So... she's gotta be put to death." Natsu's eyes widened, protectively standing in front of Lucy with a stance.

"No! I won't let you!" Haru looked at him.

"I'm not giving you, or her, a choice. She's to be put to death and that's final." Natsu's eyes got glassy at the thought of losing Lucy.

"Dad, don't do this! Please!"

"No, Natsu! Now drop this subject instantly!" Natsu shut up, a couple of single tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Fine. If she's put to death, then put me to death too." Haru and Lucy both looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Natsu, I'm not putting you to death. You're my son." Natsu looked at him.

"Then don't kill her... please, dad." Haru sighed, thinking a moment.

"The girl can live..." Natsu smiled brightly.

"Alright!" He hugged Haru. "Thanks, dad!" Haru sighed, hugging him back.

"Yea, yea. But if I notice one thing off about her, she's being put to death." Natsu nodded.

"Okay. But you won't have to worry about that because nothing's off about her." Haru sighed.

"We'll see. Now take the girl somewhere else, because I'm not allowing her to stay with us until I know she won't do anything to hurt the tribe." Natsu sighed, knowing that her staying with them was too good to be true.

"Okay. I'll take her somewhere else." Haru nodded.

"Good boy. I'll see you at the base." Natsu nodded, watching his dad walk off. Lucy let out an exhale in relief.

"I thought I was gonna die..." She started, smiling at him. "But I didn't. And it's all thanks to you." She kissed his cheek, making him blush deeply, grinning like an idiot.

"I-It was nothing. But, I'm glad I could save you." He smiled and held her hand gently. "Come on. Let's go to the old base." She smiled and nodded, following him.

"Aye, sir!"

_There it is~! Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed! :)_


	5. The Base

_Ugh... I did it again. I keep forgetting to post an update every weekend. I'm sorry~ :( I hope the chapter will make up for it at least. Enjoy~ :)_

Natsu held her hand as he led her through the forest to his old base. It was kinda... awkward between them, since they'd almost kissed. He blushed lightly at the memory, glancing over at her to find her blushing as well. He cleared his throat, deciding to break the silence. "So, um... sorry if my dad scared you." She shook her head, swallowing.

"I-It's okay. I'm alive now, aren't I?" She smiled slightly at him, his heart pounding and clenching at the sight and her sweet words. He smiled back, nodding.

"Aye. I don't know what I'd do if he did. I don't think I could live without you." He said smiling at her and blushing. She blinked and blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, you don't have to find out, luckily." He smiled and nodded.

They got to a beautiful place about half an hour later. It was surrounded by trees, some sunlight peeking through the leaves on the trees. There was a gorgeous waterfall that led into a good sized lake. Lucy blinked and smiled brightly. "Wow~! This is incredible!" Natsu smiled, nodding.

"It is. There's a lot of fruit trees around here, too. So you won't go hungry." She smiled and looked at him.

"Why'd you guys leave this place? It's so nice." He looked at her.

"We found a good place to build a tree house. It's great for hiding from jaguars and other dangerous animals." Lucy paled slightly.

"Well, now I feel safe here..." Natsu laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'm going to protect you, remember? No way will I let anything hurt you." She smiled at him.

"Right. How could I forget?" He smiled.

"I don't know. But you shouldn't because I'll always be here for-" He stopped when Lucy kissed the corner of his mouth. He blushed beet red, eyes wide slightly. He looked at her. "W-What was that for?" She smiled at him.

"For being sweet." He blinked, but smiled. He kissed the corner of her mouth back, the action making her now blush beet red. They stared at each other for a long moment before leaning in and kissing each other sweetly, both blushing. Their hearts were racing, blood pumping, knees weakening. He sucked her lower lip as he slowly pulled away, smiling at her.

"Hey, Luce?" She blinked, still dazed from the kiss. She swallowed and cleared her throat, looking up at him.

"Y-Yea?"

_Okay... I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I felt like it was kinda rushed, and I apologize. Please leave a review! :D_


End file.
